Stephanie Gavin
'''Stephanie Gavin '''is the main protagonist of the original Stephanie Gets Grounded series who is created by MumaX992. She is a huge troublemaker, crybaby, and is Eric's younger sister of all. She made her debut way back in 2013 in MumaX992's Eric Gets Grounded episode, "Eric & Natilie Get Grounded for Calling the Baby Stupid." She would then have a grounded series of her own, which would start with the episode, "Stephanie Calls the Baby Stupid." 1 Likes and Dislikes Likes: Alexei Borodin, Burger King, Bad Users, MLP:FIM, Powerpuff Girls, Other Girl Shows, The Little Mermaid, Mulan, Other Girl Movies, Baby Shows (expect Mike the Knight, Caillou, Arthur, Wonder Pets & Winnie the Pooh) such as Dora, Barney, Bob the Builder, Bear in the Big Blue House, Tree Fu Tom, Rastamouse, Baby movies such as Thumbelina, Barney's Great Adventure, A Troll in Central Park, Postman Pat: The Movie, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Clifford's Really Big Movie, Lucy, Eric Gavin, and Stephanie Gavin Gets Grounded Videos, David Smith, Damon Hamilton, The Simpson: The movie, Miguel, Ian Velasco Ramirez. She Was Born On May 20, 2005, And She's 13 years old. Dislikes: Getting grounded, getting arrested, her older brother, Hitler, Warren Cook, Selena Gomez, Demon Room, MumaX999, Winnie the Pooh, Caillou, Mike the Knight, Wonder Pets, Arthur, Non-Baby, Pokemon, Spongebob Squarepants, Non-Baby movies such as The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, Good Users, School, Eric Gavin and Nathalie Gavin Gets Ungrounded Videos, MLP FIM (sometimes), ppg (sometimes), Lily Anderson (Caillou), The Anderson Family (Caillou) About Stephanie is a non troublemaker, and Stephane's Older sister created by Goanimate EJ-. In CPSkyYesGCNo's inspiration of a video, she made a cameo with Alex Kimble as she was a friend to him and good people. She has a boyfriend named James twin little brother named Terrence, a twin little sister named Gabbie, Brother Named Stephane (Troublemaker) and a baby brother named Fred. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Alexei Boroding , Good Stuff, James Gavin Burger King, Girl shows such as My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (formerly), Powerpuff Girls (formerly), Shake it Up, Jessie, Liv & Maddie, girl movies such as Barbie, Rapunzel, The Little Mermaid, Mulan, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (formerly), , Lucy McCall, loving her family, Eric Gavin , Rebecca Black, Powerjohn25, Daniel Osborne, the UTTP, Grand Chase, Good Users, Zerithyl, Justin Bieber. Dislikes: getting arrested, her brother, her family, Michael McCall, McDonald's, , Bad Users, bad stuff, Jimmy Gavin Winnie the Pooh, Arthur, non-baby shows such as Total Drama, Sonic X, Naruto, Dragonball, Transformers, Pokemon, SpongeBob SquarePants, non-baby movies such as The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Lego Movie, Big Hero 6, The Lion King (Mufasa scares her), Bad Users, Expelled, Derek, Erika, Skylanders, games such as League of Legends, Rated M games such as Bayonetta, Call of Duty series, Grand Theft Auto series, Battlefield series, Eric Gets grounded videos, the VGCP. She was born on June 2, 1998 in Sacramento California (age 18) Friends * Powerjohn25 UTTP * Lucy McCall * Alana Zucha * Joseph Selaty's Evil Twin * Bad Users * UTUBETROLLPOLICE (abbr. UTTP) * Andy Panda * SuperMarioKing1999 * Jacob Wilson UTTP (Joshua's Abusive Brother) * Damon Hamilton * James Sol (character of CPSkyYesGCNo) * Alexei Borodin * Zara * Fundir Broe UTTP * Nerry Marin * Child Porn * Chosi Relle UTTP * Paulina Enemies * Her older brother and her family * Mumax992 * Hitler McCall * Alan Zucha * Snapshot (from Skylanders) * Optimus Prime * Naruto * Goku * GoHaters * GoAnimate Fans * Brolaf * The Heavy * Joshua Wilson * Taylor JoliCoeur * Sonic the Hedgehog * Mario * Arthur Read * Spongebob * Good Users * Alex Kimble * Thomas The Tank Engine * Twilight Sparkle * VIDEOGAMECARTOONPOLICE (abbr. VGCP) * Kendra Hamilton * Inez Thomas * Skyler Hawkins Category:Characters Category:Female Characters